Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. 'A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Physical-Force Manipulation *Physical Energy Manipulation Others Terms *Ki/Qi *Prana *Fighting Power *Latent Energy Capabilities Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness ''Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. Applications *Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilties to superhuman levels. **Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. **Enhanced Senses: Users have an increase senses are increased above average. ***Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. **Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. ***Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat. ****Life-Force Beam Emission : Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. ****Energy Ball Projection : Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical strength. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. *Flight: Use one's chi to take flight. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Force Armor Generation: Users are able to shape their chi around their entire figure in order to protect themselves from harm and inflict damage to those that do not possess a physical form. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons. *Power Manifestation:Become a physical representation of one's inner power. **The rarest of all manifestations is the dragon. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to manifest one's chi. *Soul-Bound Weapon: Gain powerful weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. Associations *Aether Manipulation: Source of this ability. *Aura Manipulation: Often seen a radiate of one's chi. *Life-Force Manipulation: Main key to this ability. *Mystic Martial Arts and Yin & Yang Manipulation: The concept of yin/yang and chi are in Chinese martial arts. If one wishes to perfect their chi, they must find balance. *Ambition Manipulation: Chi is also fueled by one's fighting spirit and act of not doubting. Comparisons Between Chi and Aura In many cultures of the world, both aura and chi are very similar. However there are some feats that both are unable to perform. '''Chi *Does not require layers or colors. *Deals more with physical power than spiritual. *Cannot be aware of illusions. *Cannot ascend beyond one's physical body, but can be a representation of their own power. *Deals with energy and strength. 'Aura' *Requires spiritual harmony. *Limited to range. *Able to recognize if a person has special abilities. *Can ascend to a higher level of existence. *Deals with emotion and spiritual power. Limitations *Takes time to build up chi depending on the amount of concentrated masses of it. *May require training to control the chi within them. *Excessive use of chi will also create fatigue. *Vunerable to corruption, resulting in dark chi.Ex: Vegeta being controlled by Babdi. Known Users *Various Characters (Dragon Ball series) *Hong Meiling (Touhou Project) *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Temujin (Marvel Comics) *The Four Xiaolin Dragons (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Four Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 series) via training from the Ninja Tribunal. *Several Characters (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Ryu Hyabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Sakura (Street Fighter) *Kade (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Ku fei (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Setsuna (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Asuna (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Kotarou (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) *Ryoga Hibiki (Ranma 1/2) *Cologne (Ranma 1/2) *Herb (Ranma 1/2) *Happosai (Ranma 1/2) Gallery GokuKamehamehaWave.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) forming his ki into his signature Kamehameha wave. Dragon Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Muntan Ninja Turtles 2003) is able to manifest his chi into rarest of all physical representations, the dragon. Ryu Hadoken.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) is able to form his ki into his traditional Hadoken. Leonardo Gunshin.png|Leonardo (TMNT 2003) wield's 'Gunshin', which can command white flames of the Dragon King. Donatello Biyako.png|Donatello (TMNT 2003) wields 'Biyako', which can call cleaving winds. Michelangelo Inazuma.png|Michelangelo (TMNT 2003) wields 'Inazuma', which commands lightning from the heavens. Raphael Banrai.png|Raphael (TMNT 2003) wields 'Banrai', which can shatter mountains with its thunder. Kamehameha vs. Galick Gun.png|One of the most well known examples of chi being used in battle, the Kamehameha Wave vs. the Galick Gun (Dragon Ball Z). Ryu Denjin Hadoken.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighters), channeling electical energy into his ki, forming a Denjin Hadoken. Vegeta's Pride.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) gave himself in to be controlled by Babidi's magic. However's his strong will allowed him to break free of Babidi's control as well as keep his newly gained power. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Super Powers Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Super Powers